creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Magical Toddler/Alright, Gonna Be Quite Honest
I'm going to try not to make this acerbic and angry rant. Over the past three years, there's not really any denial that there has been a sharp increase in the quality of the site. It's wonderful, and gives the website charm to make up for its (rather somewhat lacking) aesthetic design. (No, I'm not saying the site looks ugly. Just kind of bland background-wise. Been like that for years, so I'm not worried about it.) That said, a large part of this quality increase comes from the effort put forth by authors, editors, and admins. Writing is not a one-minute-thing. Effort ''is a thing that exists, and it exists for a reason. Hence, it becomes quite trite to find people who have put absolutely ''no effort into their stories. And there's not an excuse in the world for it. "3 years ago there was a boy named alex who couldn't speak and was always made fun of for him not having the ability to talk or speak so alex killed himself with a knife and fell into a lake by a forest however when the witness called the cops he checked the river to see if he was there but found nothing as the person started to leave the water a Teenage male with a ripped black hoodie and a white cracked mask tugged on his leg as the witness began to scream....." I just put the delete template on the page that had this. Yeah, this was the whole story. If the fact that it is nothing more than a giant run-on sentence doesn't make you cringe, then the fact that it's a condensed undead Jeff rip-off will. Now, consider the fact that I've seen at least 3 of these as of the past few days, and I'm sure that certain administrators can attest to finding more than that. Again, there is absolutely no excuse. You can't say 'I'm only twelve!!!' or 'This is my first pasta!!!' and it qualify as an excuse as to why you couldn't be bothered to put your best foot forward. My first 'pasta' was an old shame (and a JtK rip-off at that), and it was still better than this. I was writing stories with proper punctuation, decent grammar, and an actual plot ''when I was twelve. If there is one thing that I hate more than anything else, it's lack of effort. It's being unable to put your best forward and being unwilling to ''try. Sonic.exe and Jeff the Killer (Original) are widely regarded as the worst creepypasta stories ever written. But even they had clear and obvious effort put behind them to make a story. ''This is 'not' effort. If you can be bothered to put effort into your stories, then you can't be bothered to post them here. Pick one; put effort into your story, and it might make it here. Or don't, and it will get deleted the moment it's spotted. Frankly, I find that if you can't even be bothered to try, but want to pass off something like this as an actual piece of literary value, you're insulting the rest of us who actually ''try with our work. Yeah, that seems harsh. But it's also justifiable when you can't be bothered to try, but expect us to keep something like that. If you want my honest opinion, either put the effort in to actually write, or don't write at all. Don't try to pass something you wrote in less than 30 seconds off as an actual quality piece. Category:Blog posts